


Binge Eat That Pussy

by QueenZeal



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:24:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3810295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenZeal/pseuds/QueenZeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seriously don't look at me, though this show is so absurdly horny, so honestly it deserves it? Here the two best characters do supernatural impact play and then fuck. Watch the first two eps, and then read this, and then never watch the rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Binge Eat That Pussy

Touka snarls and rakes her nails against nothing but the air, Rize’s gentle smile just out of reach. She’s bigger, and taller, and so, so much stronger. Her hand carefully but securely seizing Touka’s hair, like Touka is just a stray puppy who needs mama to take her home. Touka spits and flails, but Rize won’t even produce her kagune, and that’s just so devastatingly patronizing. But for all her hate Touka she terrified of it she won’t even show her own, spread her wing and fly into Rize’s face and mash it to bits.

Rize’s having such a good time. She laughs and raises her other hand, and Touka freezes like a reflex to take the slap directly to her cheek.

“Bad puppy,” says Rize. “I can’t believe how quickly you forget to behave.”

She backhands Touka’s other cheek.

“You’re so mean and quiet and feral and bad every time you show yourself in my presence without permission, it’s like you’ve learned nothing at all. You’re a wild animal and there’s no way I can break your pride.”

She slaps Touka again.

“Oh, but puppy—“

She slaps her again.

“It’s what I absolutely love about you.”

Touka goes completely limp. She feels tears in her eyes. Every single part of her is burning.

“What do you love about me, puppy?”

Rize drops her like trash.

“Everything,” Touka gasps, spits.

Rize laughs like a bell, utterly delighted.

“Oh good, good girl. Such a good girl like you should get, what, ten seconds? Do you think ten seconds is enough to kill me, do whatever you want with me? I promise I won’t protest even a little—”

Touka spreads her wing and explodes and showers Rize in a hail of shrapnel and tears into her body, bites her shoulders and tears into her lips and crushes against her like a little ball of death and—

“Time’s up,” coos Rize, as her eight terrible arms reach from every angle and Touka’s just a sparrow crashing headfirst in a wall.

Touka wakes up thrashing but Rize is there holding her so gently and so tight, delicately pouring blood in Touka’s small mouth.

“Oh hello puppy. Are you okay?”

Touka shivers and nods. She was hungry anyway. It’s delicious. She nurses and nuzzles into Rize, who just looks completely pleased with herself.

“You were so, so good. You took it so well.” Rize strokes Touka’s hair and back and it just melts her. There’s a certain ecstasy to being crushed to pulp and regenerating. No spa can match it. Rize looks like an angel from this angle even though she is absolutely the fucking devil and Touka knows it, even as she spoils her with the guts of some choice boy. Well, Rize eats plenty; what’s a little bit for her favorite pet?

Touka squirms.

“What’s wrong?” Rize asks.

Touka makes an annoyed moan. Her mouth won’t function right at all so she just wraps her legs around Rize’s thigh and whimpers and pleads.

“Ahahaha. Okay. I can forgive you this time,” and she grabs Touka’s hair in both hands and puts their lips together. Touka’s never felt so drunk. She grinds her small legs into Rize, grips their bodies together.

Rize pulls Touka away to her disappointed cry.

“Awwww, poor thing. But don’t you want this too, and shoves Touka into her breasts. Touka feels so spoiled and greedy. Rize is strong and invincible but she is just the softest. Touka sucks on her breasts until she’s unreasonably content. Rize can’t control her moaning at all, shakes like she’s being eaten alive. This is the moment where a cheeky girl like Touka can seize the initiative. She pushes Rize down on the bed, kisses her all over, and Rize reacts to touches on any part of her body like she’s never been touched like that before every time. She’s really so sensitive and soft and Touka sniffs at her long silky hair and nuzzles it like an animal. She deserves ‘puppy’ through and through. The feeling of being small and secure and drinking and smelling like nothing will ever be enough. Every day Touka controls herself so well and is so good and her reward is no one ever sees. But her bullshit utterly fails to impress Rize. Rize takes everything she wants, whenever she wants, at her slightest whim. She devours books and boys and her favorite thing about both is neither will ever sate her.

Touka sits herself right on Rize’s mouth, and Touka is lucky because Rize couldn’t be more bored of playing coy. Touka’s body shakes and her breasts heave. She collapses onto Rize’s chest but doesn’t get any mercy, sticks her butt into the air and grinding against Rize’s tongue. This is a pretty bold move and will surely catch her hell later but Rize is too fucking greedy to give a shit about anything other than eating Touka out.

Touka pulls Rize’s hips to her, almost out of reach, so she has to strain to reach and return the favor, but Rize is providing a lot of inspiration and honestly right now Touka absolutely hates not having her mouth full of Rize’s cunt. It’s so good. Nothing could possibly make her happier.

ouka comes so fast, but she does miss a beat. She is so dutiful until Rize finishes. What an incredible existence of a woman, so much Touka can’t be jealous at all. Just proud of herself for serving her so well.

“Such a good puppy,” Rize moans, nearly laughing, as her hips convulse, and Touka sees bliss.


End file.
